villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Dad (SMG4)
Grand Dad 'Is the hidden main antagonist of SMG4's YouTube video ''SMG4: THE BOOTLEG DIMENSION. He was a creature from a 2D dimension he calls "'''Bootleg Dimension". The Bootleg Dimension is the consequence of one of Professor E. Gadd's failed experiences, he tried to create a new magic paint like the others around Peach's Castle, but with his failure, the paint glitched and became a portal for this dimension where all the population is deformed, crazy, unconfortable and painful. There was where Grand Dad was born. Smg4: The Bootleg Dimension Beginnings Grand Dad is first seen when Mario purposely entered in E. Gadd's glitched paint, surprised and scared of everything he sees, Grand Dad then get out of an little castle, welcoming Mario to his dimension. When Mario said he entered through a portal, he said he was stuck into his dimension and begged to lead him to the Real-World where everything is in 3D and thinked it could be less painful for him and followed Mario to out of the glitched paint. Both then got out of Bootleg Dimension, Grand Dad looked happy with his new 3D apparence and the beautyful landscape, the "new" world he was seeing for the first time. Mario entered in the castle with Grand Dad and presented him to Toad. When Grand Dad was about to greet Toad, he accidentally transformed him in a crazy and deformed Bootleg, Mario and Grand Dad found it fun, both had the idea to go out and turn everyone around Mushroom Kingdom into Bootlegs. Everyone around them. Revelations After having fun turning the people around Mushroom Kingdom into Bootlegs, Mario asked Grand Dad if he could turn them back to normal... but not everything seemed to be just for fun (at least not for Grand Dad). He reveals himself and his true goals to Mario about taking revenge on the real-world (normal) people for how he and all the other Bootlegs suffered the pain of being tortured by the way they look, and wanted to make them feel the same pain. Then Grand Dad left Mario alone and started turning everyone else into Bootlegs, starting his rebellion. Into The New Bootleg World After leaving Mario, Grand Dad went back near to Peach's castle and, with a ground punch, he made the whole place around have a graphic like the Bootleg Dimension, making the hills, the castle walls and the sky like a glitchy game screen, also he kept turning madly the population into Bootlegs. Mario got to be the only one who can defeat him and save the world, the Mushroom Kingdom and it's people. Grand Dad was using all his power and turning more and more people into Bootlegs, ahead with his plan of revenge. But with he floating above the castle, Mario is supposed to get to the top to stop him, the easiest way is the cannon near the lake, but it was destroyed when he turned a bob-omb that the Toads tried to throw at him into a Bootleg bomb that fell down near it. Gallery Grand dad render remix ultra hyper edition by nibroc rock-da6xtpw.png|His 3D form Grand Dad.png|His 2D form Sem título.png|Grand Dad's first apparence Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Memes Category:SFM Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance